With the development of more and more sophisticated electronic components, relatively extreme temperatures can be generated. This is clearly true with respect to electronic components capable of increasing processing speeds and higher frequencies, having smaller size and more complicated power requirements, and exhibiting other technological advances. These components include microprocessors and integrated circuits in electronic and electrical components and systems as well as in other devices such as high power optical devices. However, microprocessors, integrated circuits and other sophisticated electronic components typically operate efficiently only under a certain range of threshold temperatures. The excessive heat generated during operation of these components can not only harm their own performance, but can also degrade the performance and reliability of the overall system and can even cause system failure. The increasingly wide range of environmental conditions, including temperature extremes, in which electronic systems are expected to operate, exacerbates these negative effects.
With the increased need for heat dissipation from microelectronic devices caused by these conditions, thermal management becomes an increasingly important element of the design of electronic products. As noted, both performance reliability and life expectancy of electronic equipment are inversely related to the component temperature of the equipment. For instance, a reduction in the operating temperature of a device such as a typical silicon semiconductor can correspond to an exponential increase in the reliability and life expectancy of the device. Therefore, to maximize the life-span and reliability of a component, controlling the device operating temperature within the limits set by the designers is of paramount importance.
One potential way to effectively dissipate heat from an electronic component is by use of a flexible graphite thermal interface—that is, a thermal interface between the heat-generating component and another component such as a heat sink. Because of the anisotropic nature of flexible graphite sheet, it is uniquely effective at dissipating heat from a source, to effectively manage the heat generated in an electronic device or system. However, there is a concern in the electronics industries to which the use of a graphite-based thermal interface is directed that graphite particles can flake off, and the flakes can mechanically (ie., in the same manner as dust particles) and, due to the conductive nature of graphite, electrically interfere with operation of the component and device in which the thermal interface is employed.
One partial solution to this perceived problem is the provision of an “edge-sealed” graphite thermal interface; that is, a graphite-based thermal interface whose edges are sealed using adhesive strips. One drawback to this approach, however, is in the labor-intensive method of manufacture. Also, leaving the top (as opposed to the edges) of the graphite thermal interface uncovered does not fully address the flaking issues that are of concern, and does not address at all the perception that electrical interference is an issue.
What is desired, therefore, is an isolated graphite-based thermal interface, which prevents any possible flaking of the graphite from the interface. A thermal interface which also electrically isolates the thermal interface from the device in which is it employed is preferred.